A Female Marauder
by lily.lupin.potter
Summary: Lyra Nuray is a werewolf. She becomes the only female marauder...but she keeps that secret from all four of them—except Remus. The guy who she could never take her eyes off of, the guy who she would do anything for. The guy who accepted her. The guy who was also a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the Harry Potter series belongs to jk Rowling.**

 **Enjoy... :-) **

Lyra Nuray is a half-blood witch. She has long chestnut brown hair, large almond shaped brown eyes with a hint if gold in them. She was short for her age, about 4'9, she was eleven. She had already gotten her hogwarts letter.

This second, ignoring for once, her anxiety. . . Lyra Nuray was gazing up in awe at the Hogwarts Express. As she stepped into the train, she walked straight ahead, looking left and right for a compartment to sit in. Now, for a normal girl, this would be easy, just ask a group of girls if you could sit with them. . .But no, of course Lyra Nuray had to be a werewolf.

That would explain her golden eyes, her monthly disappearances. Albus Dumbledore had told her that she wasn't the only werewolf who will be attending school this year. The headmaster gave her specific instructions on where she will go during a full moon. . .and who she'll go with. That's who she was trying to find in the endless hall of compartments. Remus Lupin.

Lyra was pulled out of her thoughts when she was shoved down onto the floor. Looking at her attacker she saw a boy her age, he had platinum blonde hair, and a nasty smirk.

"Watch it," he scolded, "I don't want some nasty half-blood dirt on my robes."

"Sod off Malfoy!" A boy with wild black hair, brown eyes and black wired glasses retorted. "Here, let me help you up." He reached out and offered me his arm, I took it.

"Thank you—err. Sorry what's your name?" I asked the boy.

"James Harold Potter, at your service." he replied with a cheeky grin.

I giggled.

"Well thank you James for helping me." I told him.

"Your welcome—hey, do you need a place to sit? You could come sit in my compartment, mind you, he is a guy!" James explained, that grin still plastered on his face.

"Yes please!" I said to him. We arrived nearly a minute later to a compartment that held 1 other boy. He had black curly hair, _like my dog,_ and had a rebel look to him.

"This is Sirius Black." James told me.

"Sirius this lady here is—" he looked at me. _Oh!_ _I forgot to give him my name…_

"Lyra, Lyra Nuray."

Before James could continue talking. Another guy opened our compartment door. He had light brown hair, a few streaks of grey, he had a mature aroma around him. He was quite handsome too. He had a golden tint to his nervous eyes too— _Bloody hell, this is Remus Lupin._

I couldn't move, Remus's sent was enticing... _funny, I guess I've never been around another wolf before, more so a male. He smelt of wood and grass and nature. I_ think he could smell me too…he stuttered when he caught wiff.

"Hi. I'm Remus, Remus Lu-upin." He said. He looked at me, I looked at him.

"Well, hello Remus and hello Lyra." Sirius said, breaking the tension. "Well sit down Remus, you're letting a draft in...it could ruin my new doo."

We all broke down in laughter at that comment. Remus, James, Sirius and me. Sirius had just shook his head around and was checking his reflection in the glass. A few minutes, after we had controlled our laughter, we were more formally introduced.

"I can tell, that we're going to be one hell of a group of friends." James said, we couldn't help but grin and agree.


	2. Chapter 2

About halfway through the train ride, I caught glimpse of Remus's eyes. _He looks frightened, and nervous...maybe for the sorting, or nervous that we'll find out about him...hmm...maybe I should talk to him._ I moved over to sit by Remus, he looked at me weirdly... _he doesn't trust me…_

" James, Sirus, can you guys give us a moment?" I asked them, _they must have noticed me and Remus's eye contact…_

They got up, and Sirius looked to me and Remus and smirked…"keep it P.G. you two!"

"You big mutt, sodd off!" I yelled jokingly, throwing a chocolate frog box at him.

Me and Remus tried to and failed to suppress our laughter as we could (with our excellent hearing) hear Sirius mutter, "I'm one handsome mutt, am I right?" To no one in particular.

Or laughter died down quickly. I turned and looked Remus in the eyes. _His handsome eyes_ — _Oi girl get a hold of yourself._

"I know Remus. I know what you are—" I started.

"You are one too." He confirmed with me. A single nod, and we stared into eachother eyes. Werewolf to werewolf.

"Lyra, I know we only just met but…when I first caught wiff of your wonderful aroma, and I first saw you, i—" Remus started his thought, but It remained unspoken as a small round boy ran in, slamming the door, a look of fear could be read on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the boy wheezed. "I was running from m-malfoy." He stuttered at the end, catching a glimpse of me and Remus sitting less then an inch apart, hands clasped together.

"Oh, I interrupted something didn't I…"

He made an attempt to leave but, James and Sirius chose that moment to walk in, instantly me and Remus scooted apart.

"Oh hello, what's your name?" James asked the wheezing boy. Offering him a seat. James _was totally oblivious too the fact that we still needed to talk, but boys will be boys._

" _P-peter_ p-pppeti-igreww." She said shakily.

"Calm down Peter, your ok. We won't let malfoy, _the git,_ hurt you," Remus said, at the same time Sirius muttered darkly, "I can't believe that pureblooded swine is related to me."

I went over and gave Peter a reassuring hug, to stop him from shaking.

"My name is Lyra, Lyra Nuray. This is Remus lupin, Sirius Black and last but not least, James Potter."

"Hello, thank you. Your all so kind, compared to others." Peter said, his shakes under control now.

"Well, stop thinking about those others you've been mentioning, cause we are all happy to have you stick with us Mr. Peter!" Sirius exclaimed, " besides, were way cooler then most the other people on the train."

"Does anyone know how we are sorted?" I asked them.

"Parents wouldn't tell, I know what house I want though." James said.

The others all had similar answers.

"Ok then, what houses do you lot want?"

 _Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor...anything but Slytherin._

"Gryffindor, all Potter's have been in Gryffindor. " James said.

"Anything but Slytherin," Sirius said, "If I have to be sorted in with my family, then I would leave hogwarts." Sirius said in all forms of seriousness.

"I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff," Peter said. "The lame house."

"I reckon I'll like any house, accept Slytherin." Remus said.

"Ya, same as Remus and Sirius," I followed up with their answers.

"Well, I hope we all get sorted in the same house...cause it would be a bummer if we were separated." James said.

"We'd try our best to remain together as friends though." both Peter and Remus assumed.


	3. Chapter 3

We had changed into our robes, and we're greeted on the platform with a rather large man.

"First years, first years over here!" The man called. I beckoned my friends forward. "No more than five to a boat!" _**AN: I know it's supposed to be four, but I'm not splitting them up.**_

"Come on guys, there's an empty one right over here," Remus led us over.

Once we were in, Hagrid, James told us his name, yelled "Forward!" And we went so.

"Hey guys, what if we rocked our boat?" Sirius suggested.

"Do you want to get us in trouble already?" Remus and me questioned.

"Yes." Peter, Sirius and James said, similar grins appearing on their faces.

"No." I said. Remus agreed. "Besides, this lake is home to the giant squid."

"What!?" Peter squeaked, "GGggiannt sqquidd?"

"Don't worry Peter, I'll save you," yelled James, holding up a fake sword, flinging it around in the air.

"Hey Remus," I whispered, "let's rock the boat, we'll hold on and make Jame's fall off."

"This will be fun." Remus nodded his head slightly, a grin appearing.

"Ready, 1,2,3!" Me and Remus started swaying the boat. The result was amazing...not only did James fall overboard, the others did as well.

Peter started screaming bloody murder, Sirius was splashing James, meanwhile james looked freaked out because he was sure "something touched him."

"Remus, Lyra, help us up!" Peter, James and Sirius whined. "I'm freezing my buttocks off here!" Sirius swore. James and Peter nodded to that declaration.

"Fine, you baby's." Remus said, he reached over and helped Sirius up, but instead of pulling someone up, Remus was pulled in.

"Lyra, be a dear and help me up," Remus pleaded.

"Fine." I said, reaching to pull him up, "but don't you dare—Remus!" I screamed, feeling my body go numb as I was pulled in. "Remus you arse," I screamed at him.

"Oi you lot, get back in your boat!" Hagrid warned us, "you don't want to meet the giant squid." At that, Peter, Sirius and James scrambled into the boat, slipping and sliding. Remus being a lot taller, used his long arms to gently eased himself up.

"Remus?" I questioned, making my eyes puppy dog sized. I raised my arms, asking for him to pull me up. A look of apologetic passed over his eyes, he pulled me up.

"Well, wasn't that fun." I said, _I'm freezing now! Oh, wait, I know the drying charm._ I pulled out my wand, a great tingly feeling passing up my right arm. I performed the charm on myself, remus and Peter—Peter because I felt bad...he didn't want to fall in—and Remus cause he helped me, _and because he's bloody gorgeous. Oi, Lyra really!?_

"Watch your heads now!" Hagrid warned us. We all ducked, as we ducked, I slipped and fell into Remus. _Oh man...really...just my luck._ Remus, instead of helping me up, he put his arms around me. "What the hell Remus?!" I said aloud.

James, Peter, and Sirius smiled, looking at us and Peter whistled, James and Sirius yelled, "you go rem!"

My heart was racing as he put his head near mine... _oh god, he's not going to kiss me is he? I mean I like him and all, a lot, but I'm only eleven...is that to young for a kiss? It is._ I scrambled out from his grip, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry," I muttered to him. I felt really bad about not letting him kiss me... _but I mean we're to young for a relationship, right?_

Remus looked a little disappointed _and angry? At me or himself?_ "No, m'sorry," Remus said, "I got a little ahead of myself. Forgive me?" He asked looking into my eyes. _Oh great, the eyes get me...why is he so bloody caring and nice, and handsome and sweet!?_

"Your forgiven," I said with a small smile, still blushing. The boat ride was silent until a few minutes later when we looked up and saw a castle...it was so beautiful, no words could be used to really and truly describe what it felt like seeing that building. _Home._ That one word rang through my head. _It has that homey feeling, a feeling of safety._

"Ooh, awww and Pretty's," could be heard from all around us.

We got out of the boats, as we hit land, after walking for a few minuets, we reached a room inside this large castle, there is paintings on the walls, looking at us, some greeted us with glee, others simply paid no mind to us. James and Sirius were poking at one portrait of a centaur…

"They are such children," I said as I glanced towards Remus. He smiled and agreed silently.

"Alright, quiet down, you'll wait here for professor McGonagall. She will explain the sorting." Hagrid told us. "Behave." He warned, his eyes lingering for a moment longer on my group of friends.

He walked off, and talking began again.

People began talking about how we will be sorted, and what houses they want, someone suggested having to pass a test in front of everyone. _Oh god._

Talking went on until I heard a comment,

"Filthy little mudblood, my robes are inffected now!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, brushing off his robes, "why do they let this mudblood filth into this school anyway!?" I saw a girl with flaming red hair, she was about my height, she had tears grazing her face.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Malfoy, to sod off?" James hollered.

Malfoy started laughing, "Potter, you cant hurt me, you don't have the skill, your just a filthy blood traitor." Malfoy sneered. He didn't notice a wand to his throat.

"If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all, I never want you to ever touch my friends again, Malfoy!" I yelled. "Or you'll have hell to pay!"

"We got our selves a Gryffindor goody-goody here, bit unwise isn't it, three on one?" Malfoy sneered again. Pointing to his two cronies. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." As he was introducing them, I felt people come up behind me, and someone squeeze my hand for reasurrence. _Remus. My friends._

"Your wrong malfoy, it's not three on one, it's five on three!" James shouted, "bit unfair, yes, but we would never let our friend stand alone." Sirius nodded his head, a serious smirk on his face. Peter squeaked in agreement, Remus agreed and said, "you won't touch her."

"Ooh, filthy half-blood, has some friends! How touching," Malfoy laughed.

Before he could get another word out, Remus had punched Malfoy.

"Nice one rem!" The guys shouted.

I smiled and said, thanks and I gave Remus a hug.

"Eh hem." We turned to fined a stern looking lady standing at the top of the stairs. The lady spoke, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

We followed her into a giant hall, thousands of faces looking out at us.

She led us up to a stool with a hat on it.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up here and put the sorting hat on, but first the sorting hats song:

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

 **AN: the song is from the philosophers stone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Applause went around when the hat finished it's song. The first name was called.

Mary Macdonald, Gryffindor!

And so on until I heard, Remus lupin.

I gave his hand a squeeze of good luck and he went up and sat on the stool.

A minuet later, Gryffindor! I clapped, Peter whistled and James and Sirius clapped even louder then me.

Then I heard the name I've been dreading, Lyra Nuray. **AN: Lyra's last name means bright moon.**

I walked up, my legs feeling like jello.

I sat on the stool, suddenly there was a voice in my head. "A werewolf! Like lupin. I see you want to be in whatever house he is in...you are brave, and very smart too...you stood up for your friends didn't you...yes you would do well in Hufflepuff too...kindness...but your chivalry outshines it all, better be, Gryffindor!

I smiled, almost crying of joy! _Now let's just hope the others get Gryffindor too._

I sat down next to Remus, the applause died down.

James Potter, the hat barely touched his head, Gryffindor! James smiled like a lunatic, and skipped over to the table, sliding in near us. "Nice of you to join us James," I told him, high giving him.

The hall went dead silent as the name, Sirius black was called. Whisperings soon arose, "black? He'll be a Slytherin for sure!" And over in the Slytherin side of the hall, "hello cousin, see you in Slytherin," Said a girl with wild black hair.

 _I swear I heard Sirius say, "you wish," To that last comment. I hope he's in Gryffindor._ Sirius had a look of worry spreading rapidly across his face, I grabbed both, remus and James hands, for comfort. "he'll be a Gryffindor for sure," James assured me. Remus just held my hand. Sirius sat on that stool for barely 3 minutes when the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The three of us jumped up, not caring about the remarks Sirius was getting, we all group hugged, and Sirius was so happy, his grin never faltering.

The sorting continued.

Lily Evans, _the girl malfoy was a git too._

Gryffindor!

Severus Snape, Slytherin.

And so on, until, Peter Pettigrew, he sat on the stool, almost falling off when the hat started talking to him, minutes after, "Gryffindor!"

The sorting finished off with Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin. His two cronies in Slytherin too.

I glanced around the great hall, I gasped at what was above me—candles. Floating candles. _I love magic!_ At the head of the room sat a long table where the professors sit. Sitting in a tall, throne like chair, _how can that be comfortable?_ Was headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He had a long silver beard that could rival many, glasses that sat on the edge of his nose, and he wore a purple robe with stars, _like what Merlin wore in one of the film's back home!_ Dumbledore also had a small twinkle of light in his eyes, it grew when he stood up, and clasped his hands, calling for everyone's attention.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I must remind you that the forest is forbidden, as is the whomping willow," me and Remus froze at that...one more reminder… "I have been graciously reminded by our caretaker to have you check Mr. Filch's door for forbidden items. Next, I want to introduce the defence against the dark arts professor, Danchev. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: zeot, wonky, bumfuzzle, and gubbins."

At Dumbledore's last four words, James, Sirius and Peter all wore a confused expression.

"Is he a bit mad?" questioned both, Sirius and Peter.

"Erm...no, he's not exactly mad, he's brilliant, but—" I started being cut off by Remus.

"He just likes to mess with people." Remus finished, looking directly at me, I could tell, _did he have a meeting with dumbledore too? Probably. Is that what he's thinking about? Because that's what I'm thinking about too. A few days after I got my letter, Dumbledore came to my house, and he explained how I'd go about my transformations, and where._

 _ **A month ago…**_

"Ah, hello young Lyra!" Dumbledore greeted me, "your father wrote to me saying that you are in doubt of attending Hogwarts." A twinkle appeared in his eye... _that can't be a good sign..._

I answered, "Yes sir, you must know that i'm-that I'm a wer—"

"A werewolf, yes Ms. Nuray, I know what you are," Dumbledore said, as I fixed the shocked expression on my face.

"I'm worried about where I'll transform," I explained, "or what if I hurt someone…" _or bite them…_

"My dear," Dumbledore assured me, as I led him over to the sitting room, "I have planned where you will transform...and," he paused for a second,"who you'll transform with."

"With! But sure, you know well enough that I could kill any human that is near me when moonlay is out." I cried out.

 _Moonlay is what my Wolf's name is._

"Well, Moonlay will have not the company of a human, but the company of another wolf." Dumbledore explained.

 _Another?_

"Sir," I questioned, "who? Will they be in my year? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Slow down Miss Lyra, Remus lupin is the other wolf, he will be in your year, yes," Dumbledore told me, "There is a shack, that is at the end of a tunnel, that is under the whomping willow. You and Mr. Lupin will be transforming there.

"No one will know?" I asked.

 _What if someone finds the tunnel…_

"No one, unless you make good enough friends who you trust, only then can you tell someone." Dumbledore answered.

"Thank you sir, you have helped me with most of my questions." I told him, "but I have one more, " Dumbledore leaned forward, "what will I tell people? When it's a few days before the full moon? And during?"

"An excuse, I presume," Dumbledore said.

"Like...my mother is ill?" I asked.

"Exactly, now I assume that's all your questions, or are there more?" Dumbledore questioned me.

"That's all, thank you sir...see you at Hogwarts!" I said to him, in a crack, he was gone.

 _ **Present time**_ **:**

"Earth to Lyra," the guys were saying, all waving their hands in front of my face, "is Lyra in there?"

I jerked my head, startling them all. "Yes, sorry, I zoned out." I said, looking in front of me, I saw the once empty platters were filled with piles of food. "Whoah. That's a lot of food," I said "...I don't think I've ever seen this much food in one spot before!" I started putting food on my plate.

"It only gets better…" James started.

"Just you wait," Sirius added.

"For the final course," Remus said.

"Desert!" Peter squeaked with delight.

As Peter said the final word, myself already in a fit of giggles, the food platters emptied, and refilled with…

"Desert," I explained…"a lot of desert…"

I looked around, all three guys, except Remus, were stuffing their faces with deserts.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, the headmaster was standing behind me.

"Hello sir!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Miss Lyra, and friends." He said, as the guys stopped stuffing their faces, they turned around and greeted him.

"I came over to remind miss Lyra...and Mr. Remus to come to my office after the feast." Dumbledore said, then he walked off.

"I wonder why Dumbledore wants to see us both?" Remus asked, quickly winking at me.

"Yah, I wonder…" I carried on his thought. _Proud about the upcoming moon._

"Oh! Maybe when you guys rocked the boat?" James suggested.

"Maybe." I agreed.

"You guys would deserve whatever punishment he gave you…" Sirius said, glaring daggers at us. He pointed to how messy his hair was.

"Now, the challenge is finding his office." I said as me and Remus left the great hall. (The feast had just ended.)

"Hm…" Remus said, "let's ask a professor." We walked up to the same lady who had led us to the sorting.

"Excuse me professor, Remus and I were told to go to headmaster Dumbledore's office after the feast. Can you tell us where it is?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes, Miss Nuray, follow me." the lady led us to a large legal statue, then she said quietly, "lemon drops." I looked at Remus, giving him a, _what the—?_ Look. He returned the look straight back at me, with a shoulder shrug.

"He's waiting for you both," The professor said.

We stepped up the stairs, I almost fell, due to the fact that the stairs move, but Remus caught me.

"Thanks Rem." I told him.

"Your welcome, I won't ever let you fall, i'll always catch you," Remus said, a smirk on his face.

I just smiled, scared I would say something stupid as a blush crept up my collar, onto my cheeks.

The stairs stopped moving and we knocked on the large door. Dumbledore greeted us, and he also offered us, a lemon drop. _What the heck...maybe he is a bit mad…_

"Please have a seat," Dumbledore told us, directing to two chairs in front of his desk, "now, when is the next full moon?"


	5. Chapter 5

"September tenth sir." Remus said, "we'll have to be in the hospital wing probably on the ninth due to pre moon syndrome."

"Is that when we will tell the guys our excuses?" I asked both of the other males in the room.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore, "Remus, what's your excuse?"

"I will be telling them my grandmother is sick." Remus answered.

"Hmm...I was going to tell them my mother is sick, but would that be suspicious? Both me and Remus having sick relatives," I asked them,"should I say instead, I have to go to the visit my great grandfather in France? I did prepare other excuses."

"Hm, yes my dear, it is bound to be suspicious...your friends may wonder why you are both always leaving at the same times…" Dumbledore said.

"What if one of us leaves a day before? And spends the night in the hospital wing? Away from the students? Then the guys wouldn't be so curious," Remus suggested.

"That would work," I said, "we could switch off leaving early every moon."

"Excellent," Dumbledore mused. A twinkle still in his eye. _That really gets on my nerves._

"Your common rooms password is, pigsnout, I suggest you both get going," Dumbledore said, "have a good night."

"You too, headmaster." We both replied.

We headed down, and stood on the rotating platform, I grabbed on to Remus as, I almost fell again. _He smells really nice, mmm._

"Hey Lyra?" Remus asked me, as I raised my head to look at him, " I wanted to tell you something... _oh god..._ I really like you, I have since the moment I played eyes on you, your so kind and sweet and brave and beautiful, when I first took in your sent, my first thought was, I won't let her get hurt, I'll protect her...I never want to let you go Lyra, I heard my parents radio, the wizard broadcasts were on, there is a war building...I want to keep you safe, when Malfoy called you a dirty half blood, I snapped, so I punched him...I don't know how to tell you this, but again, I really like you so much Lyra…" he looked at me, out of breath. _Oh god, oh my...I like him too, how do respond to this...he wants to protect me? He thinks i'm beautiful? That settles it…_ I looked into his eyes, straight into them for a whole minuet, his eyes filled with worry..

"Say something, anything, Lyra please…" he pleaded

So, in that second, I plucked up my Gryffindor courage, and I kissed him. _It was a good kiss, my first kiss...I made it count_...I pulled away, and I smiled.

"I like you so much Remus lupin." I said, "I don't want to loose you either."

He looked stunned.

"That works too," he said, then he smiled, and we laughed.

We started walking towards the common room, then we realized, we didn't know where it was.

We were walking, I had grabbed Remus's hand. The thought going through my head was, " _we need to find the Gryffindor common room."_

Me and Remus jumped about a foot in the air, as a door appeared…

"What the?" Remus yelled, "do you think it's a secret passage? This old castles bound to be filled with them."

"Yes, it could be, let's try it...it's past curfew…" I said, grasping the handel of the door, I pulled. _I gasped as I saw what was inside, it was a staircase, at the top was a portrait, of a…_

"Fat lady?" Remus said aloud. I smacked him in the chest.

"Don't say that aloud, that might offend her!"

"Mrs. Lady, could you point out the Gryffindor common room?" I asked.

"Yes, you are standing right in front of the enterance." The portrait replied.

"Oh, really, then pigsnout." Remus said.

The portrait swung open, _woah, this is the Gryffindor common room? Amazing._

"We thought you'd never come back! We've been waiting all night!" Shouted one James Potter.

"Do you guys know how long you've been gone?" Sirius asked us.

I was about to reply when…

"A really long time!" Said Peter.

Remus and I sat down, I leaned against him... _better get the questions over with._

"What happened to you two?" James asked, "better yet, why, Lyra are you lying against Remus?"

I was about to reply again, when Sirius butted in.

"No, you didn't, Remus you sly dog you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, get your head out of that gutter," Remus said, flicking his shaggy headed friend.

"We only kissed." I said, thinking it wasn't a big deal.

"KISSED!" Sirius shouted, "this is a travesty, your the first of us to get a girlfriend Remus, you Lyra a boyfriend! We should celebrate!"

"Sirius…" I warned.

"We should go on an outing, we could find the kitchens, we could make a cake, Remus and Lyra forever!"

"Sirius…" I warned again.

He ignored me and continued, "Just picture it! Remus and lyra sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-—"

"SIRIUS!" I yelled again.

"Yes?" Sirius questioned, looking frightened.

"I would run mate, she looks mad…" James said.

"Naa, old Lyra shan't hurt me!" Sirius said, gulping as I glared daggers at him.

I stood up, and flicked Sirius on the head, "I'm going to bed, Sirius, we will celebrate when I'm not tired, please don't bother Remus with this." I begged, knowing none of my friends would listen, I turned around and gave Remus a kiss goodnight. The guys "oohhed."

I sighed…"goodnight guys." _what am I going to do with them!?_

I walked up to the first years girl dorm, I found my stuff, at the foot of an empty bed, I turned off my lamp. I don't even check for my other roommates, I fell asleep, as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, I was awoken by a loud crash.

Several girls in my dorm yelled, "Alice!" I assumed Alice made that sound.

"What the—whats all the loud crashing?!" I said drearily to the four other girls in my dorm. I saw only a few recognizable faces. And could only place a few names. _Alice, my guess is that she is the one picking up stacks of books. Lily Evans, the red head. And then there's that other girl...mandy—mally? Oh, Mary...that's it. The first to be sorted._

"Whats your name," lily asked me, "Lyra, Lyra Nuray."

"Hmm...Nuray….i can't place your name, are you muggle born," a girl with curly brown hair asked me.

"No, half-blood," I told all the girls.

"Hmm, hey Lyra," lily said, looking towards me, I looked at her, "you said your last name was Nuray?" I nodded, she continued, "well, did you know that your last name means 'bright moon?'"

I shook my head, "No, I didn't know that, where on earth did you hear that?"

"A book," Lily said, the girls in the dorm groaned, _she must be very bookish._ "Also," Lily started, "I think I live near a family named 'the Nuray's.' do you live in the muggle world?" Lily asked me, while testing out the word 'muggle' on her tounge.

"Yes, my family doesn't want to be noticed, we'd rather stay hidden," I told them all.

"Hidden from what?" Mary asked.

 _Everyone and everything._

"Bad wizards...haven't you lot read the Daily prophet?" I asked, curious.

"The Daily prophet is rubbish!" Said the girl, with curly brown hair, "it's Marlene by the way, Marlene McKinnon," Marlene told me. _Hmm McKinnon...interesting._

Alice shouted eagerly, "Oh, we should do introductions!" _well, wouldn't that be a great place to start._

"I'm Alice, Alice Brandon, I'm quite clumsy at times," confessed a girl with straight shoulder length brown hair.

"Lily Evans," started Lily, she had red hair, and currently had her head in her trunk, her arms shuffling stuff around, she raised her head out, "I am muggleborn, and I love to read."

 _Bingo! I was right._

"Mary, Mary McDonald," said a girl with long wavy hair, colored similar to mine, minus the few gray streaks. "I have this cat, named Mipsy!" She said, smiling as she held up a black and white cat.

"I'm Marlene, McKinnon, as you all already know, im—"

"In love with Sirius Black, yes, we know…" said Alice.

"She wouldn't stop talking about him all last night, you weren't up here though." Lily reminded me.

"Oh ya, I was up in Dumbledore's office, with Remus." I said to her. The room went silent.

"You already got into trouble?!" Exclaimed the girls all at once.

"Well, not entirely, I mean I—" I started, only to be cut off by Lily.

"Wasnt it you guys who rocked your boat? Did he give you detention, did he take points away, oh if he did, the whole house is bound to be mad…" lily ranted on, I put my hand on her mouth to prevent her from spouting.

"Relax!" I shouted, "Remus and I did rock the boat, only to make James and the others fall off," as I finished, I heard lily mutter, "arrogant prat."

"Why the language lily?" Mary asked.

Before lily spoke, I started, "yes lily, why would you call one of my best friends, an 'arrogant prat', especially when we all" I emphasized the word all, "stood up for you when Malfoy pushed you to the floor? And called you that mean name?" I asked, my head in flames. _No one gets to call my friends names._

"He came into my compartment, looking for a place to sit, then he made fun of Severus's hair," lily complained.

"You have to admit that he does have quite greasy hair…" Marlene mumbled, only to receive a death glare from lily.

"That doesn't give you the right to make call him arrogant and a prat." I informed her, "next time, leave James to me."

"Why, do you...like him?" Marlene asked with interest, all the girls were now huddled around my bed.

"I like him….as a friend, however, Remus and me kissed." At that declaration, all the girls squealed with delight.

"Oooh, Lyra and lupin sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g...first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage," sang marlene, lily and Mary.

"Oh real mature," I concluded, "you lot are just as bad as my friends."

Alice started squealing again, "He seriously kissed you? How was it? Do you like him back? Are you too in love? When did you meet? Didn't he pull you down into the lake? If he did pull you in the lake, is he the reason your hair is so...puffy?" _My hair? Wow, she talks a lot._

I answered, "No, he isn't, it's just like that, I performed a drying charm on my hair, and clothes last night, after my little...swim."

"A warming charm!" Lily screeched, "isn't that a third year charm?"

"Yes…" I answered, kinda unsure.

"Wow." Lily said, "I'm speechless. Utterly speechless." the other girls made similar declarations.

"Well," I said, glancing at my digital clock (I got it to work at hogwarts, it's magical) "you should get your speechless buts up and we should a get ready if we want to get breakfast and our time tables."

The room turned chaotic.

I was able to quickly get my clothes on, after all, no need to pick an outfit, we have a uniform. My hair, was a different story. I glanced at my reflection, it was like a Lion's mane, I cast a quick spell, my frizzy chestnut hair fell onto my shoulders and ran down my back, flattened. Then I cast another spell, this time, having to say an enchantment, "crispusfhair." My flattened hair turned to simple curls, that cascaded down my back. And I don't wear makeup, except to cover up my scar from...greyback.

 _Greyback…_ after that reminding thought, I put on a little concealment powder on my scar, and I ran from the dorm, before anyone noticed a lone tear grazing my eyelash. I wiped it off. _No, I must break now, I have seven years to go here at school, only a few months till I can be on my own at home, and then I can cry it out._ My bite is still a sensitive topic for me. _Oi Lyra, get a hold of yourself._

 _ **AN: JUST WANTED TO INTRODUCE HER ROOMIES, AND A BIT OF BACKGROUND...**_


	7. Chapter 7

I ran down the girls staircase, and I ran to the common room, and I started looking for the guys. I looked on every couch and chair, but they were nowhere to be found. Hmm...I could try the guys dorms...it's not all that polite...but still. I walked back up the way I came, but I went to the right instead of the left, I came to a door that had a small label on it, reading: boys dorm in a cursive font. I was about to open the door when someone stepped out of it, crashing right into me!

"Argh!" I yelled, as I attempted to stop myself from falling, I felt firm hands on my back, I opened my eyes and saw..Remus!

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall!" He smirked as he said that, he steadied me on my feet. "The guys are still asleep, sorry by the way, didn't see you there." he stopped talking for a second. He looked at me, and he smiled again, "good morning beautiful!" He said, then he gave me a peck on the lips. I blushed, and returned the favor, giving him a real kiss on the lips...this time it was his turn to blush! Ha ha lupin, your not the only one who can play this game!

"Fine fine, you win Ly," Remus said, still blushing, and still smirking.

"So, the guys are still asleep," I questioned.

"It seems so," Remus replied, "sleeping like the dead."

"Let's prank them…" I said, " we will have to be quick and quiet."

"okay, what should we do?" Remus asked, contemplating ideas in his head.

I brought a few pranking items from home…

"Hey, I have silly string from home, and we could draw on there faces, I have sharpie pens, and we could charm it so that only other people see it, the guys won't be able to see it on eachother either," I said to Rem.

"Ok, go grab the items, I'll put a silencing charm up around them, they won't here a thing," Remus smiled evilly,"my dad taught me," he said, noticing the look I was giving him for knowing such a high level spell.

I ran to the dormitory, not giving the girls any second looks, I grabbed the stuff from my trunk, and ran into the boys dorm.

"Ready," I said, handing Remus the sharpie.

"Go," he said. When we were done, we examined our handy work.

James had a mustache and goatee, also a mole and the word 'looser' on his head.

Sirius had a similar sharpied face to James, but his mustache was swirly, and his goatee was longer. He had the word 'smelly mut' on his head. And then there was Peter. Peter had a mustache and a goatee, except his mustache was skinny, and swirled downwards. He had the word, 'hungry' on his head, it's not mean, but funny.

Then the silly string. It was covering them all. All over the beds and even their clothes, we charmed it to stick. Temporarily of course.

Then, my favorite part that I added was foam in each of there hands, then we put an itching spell on there faces that wouldn't activate till we were in the common room. The itching spell would cause them to wake up, and they would try to itch there faces except the cream would go all over there faces. The cream will deactivate the itching charm.

"Well done," I said to Remus, "now let's get the hell outa here!" we ran down to the common room and disposed of the sharpies and spray cans.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Remus said, he ran back up to the dorm, and pressed record on a little magical camera, it would record them waking up…

We are horrible...but it will be worth it.

"We are doomed to face their wrath." I said to Remus. He gave me a look, and said, "oh crud." we grabbed our bags and started onto the great hall.

"Hey Rem?" I asked.

"Yes Ly?" he replied.

"So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked him, looking down at my feet, fearing a blush.

"Yes, I mean, if you want to be. I would like that." he said, he was looking away from me, probably sporting a blush.

"Yes, I would like that too," I said, then I looked at him, and I grabbed his hand. A tingle passed through my arm...weird.

We walked in silence, for what seemed like forever, we turned the corners, we went down some stairs, and ended up smack dab in front of the great halls giant doors.

"Well, that took forever." I said as we walked in, I saw lily, and the other girls at one end of the table, and other, older Gryffindor groups spread out down the table, me and Remus sat down in a large open spot, and we piled food on our plates. So much food...wow, I didn't know I was so hungry.

We kept eating and talking, until I felt a tap on my shoulder…i turned to face the others, the guys finally made it down, and I couldn't help but laugh. They were mad of course, but they had no idea why everyone around them was laughing, and pointing.

"Why are you laughing Lyra, and you Remus, someone pranked us! This means war." James said, as Sirius and Peter agreed. I looked at Remus, and we broke into a fit of laughter once again. They had NO idea.

"It was you guys!?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why would you prank your fellow friends?" Peter asked, "that's just cold."

"We're sorry Pete, we couldn't just not prank you guys, you're all so vulnerable in your sleep." Remus said.

"But why is everyone laughing and pointing!?" James asked us. By that point they were sitting down around the table.

The charm, oh, good thinking Lyra, you are truly amazing.

I wispered the counter charm for the concealment charm that had caused the guys to not see the faces.

"Didn't you look in the mirror?" I handed them a pocket mirror, that I carried in my bag.

"Holey sh—" James started.

"We have beards! And mustaches!" Sirius shouted, much to everyone's amusement.

"That's not all we have…" Peter said.

James, Sirius, and Peter all frowned, as they read the words on there heads.

Peter finished reading his, and then he said, "I am hungry…"

That reminded the guys that it was breakfast time. They dug into the food.

"Men are pigs." I stated.

"Hey," Remus countered.

"Okay, not all men, just those men…" I replied, giving an apology kiss to remus, while pointing at the three boys who currently were drowning there food in syrup.

"Hey, Sirius, want some pancakes for your syrup?" Remus asked, I laughed, Sirius glared.

Then Sirius said, "For your information, you both should watch out. We'll get you...when your most vulnerable."

I shared a "we're doomed" look with Remus.

"Just you wait." James said.

"We will get you good." Peter squeaked, "you won't see it coming."

"Well," I said, trying to get off that topic, "I wonder when we get our timetabels?"

"Right now it seems," said a familiar voice, that made all five of us jump.

The professor that had led us to dumbledore's office, was holding a few timetables in her hand, she passed them out to us. Before we could examine them, she asked why James, Sirius and Peter all had ink on their faces.

"Sorry professor, we were just...fooling around with a pen thingy Lyra here had brought from home." James covered for us.

"Well, wash it off." The professor said, sending them a stern look, James said, "sorry professor, Lyra here decided to charm it so that only she could undo it."

"Oh my, that is a third year charm, 20 points to Gryffindor for spell casting. Now, Miss Nuray, can you undo it please, they are not to walk around wearing that at school," said the professor. With one last stare down, she walked off to finish handing out timetables.

"Nice Lyra, 20 points! Just think of how many we'll get for playing more pranks, we just have to put in a lot of charms and transfiguration here and there. Well have so many points in no time." Sirius exclaimed, we could tell that he and James were already thinking of plans in their heads.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should get going to class, we're going to need good seats," Remus said, I started getting up, and then I heard Peter say, "ya, good seats in the way back of the class," then I heard Sirius say darkly, "so we can plan our revenge without getting caught."

We left the great hall, only to spend the next fifteen minutes wandering around, looking for the transfiguration classroom.

It would help if these stupid stairs didn't change all the bloody time! We finally got to class, right on time, but to James, Sirius, and Peters amusement, the last five seats were in the back. I sat next to Remus, Peter next to me, then James, then Sirius.

"I wonder where the teacher is?" Sirius said aloud. Several other students murmured, wondering the same thing. Suddenly, several students jumped when the cat that was sitting on the professor's desk had transformed into...the lady who led us to the sorting.

"Why hello, I am your transfiguration professor, professor McGonagall," the professor told us.

"That was bloody brilliant professor, " Sirius shouted.

"Why, thank-you Mr. Black," McGonagall said, "but kindly refrain from shouting in my classroom." Sirius glared at me as I couldn't help but stiffle a laugh. It's only the first day, and he already got yelled at.

The professor told us of what we'd be doing today, and for the next few classes, then she told us to get out our books and turn to chapter one, we'd be taking notes today. There were sounds of shuffling through bags, and Sirius, James and Peter groaned. I had already read my book cover to cover, werewolves had a better memory then most. I started taking notes, when less then halfway through the period, Sirius flicked a note at me. It read:

I'm bored, how do you and Remus not loose your minds when taking notes?

-sirius

Well, me and Remus loose our minds already, once a month.

I replied:

Well, we want to get our work done, so stop pestering.

-Lyra

But it's so fun to pester you both…

-sirius

I glanced over at Remus, he was reading a note, my guess is from James.

I smiled.

I replied:

Well, find something to do then. That doesn't involve my notes.

-Lyra

Ok

-sirius

Less then a minute later, the lights went out. Sirius.

Then a few screams were heard.

Then the lights came back on.

It was a mess. The desks had been pulled away from everyone, now they were all pushed away into one corner, and all the notes everyone had been working on were pulled in the floor in the center of the room...that's not the worst of it. I glanced over to the guys, Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were all smiling. They had turned everyones hair, different colors. And when all the students tried to stand up to go drag there desks back, they couldn't. The guys had cast a sticking charm to the chairs. Oh my. Why didn't they let me help...I know what to do. I made sure McGonagall was watching, so I sent a charm to the pile of notes, slowly they rose in the air, then they folded themselves into paper airplanes, then they launched themselves at all the students, except ourselves. McGonagall looked at our little group, everyone was screaming while being pelted with planes, and my group was in a fit of laughter.

The best part was when McGonagall yelled, "DETENTION,POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW, BLACK, AND NURAY!"

Our group high fived. "Nice idea for the paper airplanes!" Remus told me, I told him that he did a good job on moving the desks. Later, after class, I found out that Peter turned off the lights, James moved the desks and Sirius had summoned all the paper.

Hours later, we were in the guys dorm, we had a detention for Saturday night, and another for Sunday for turning the Slytherins hairs pink during herbology. We made a pact that night that we were a pranking group. We were going to cause as much mischief as possible. We were going to meet again when we were less tired, after our classes tomorrow, we would come up with a name. I fell asleep in Remus's lap. But before I was fully asleep, I thought to myself, look out hogwarts, here we come.


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A few days passed since we got all those detentions, but James, Sirius, and Peter still hadn't gotten us back for what we did to them. We took precautions. "just a bunch of crazy Marauders," lily muttered supposedly to herself as we walked along the halls, I was walking with her, Alice, Marlene, Mary and Remus to DADA. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Marauder. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I put that word into the back of my mind for, safe keeping. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-86d016f7-15d0-7802-a85a-56336594c0c8" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus and I thought it was safer to walk with other people to our classes, that way when James and the others get us back for the sleeping prank, we have some...err...body guards. Lily agreed to yell her head off at James for being so inconsiderate about the other bystander's around their prank. Mary and Alice decided to stare Peter down...and Marlene...she just wanted to ask Sirius out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gladly, we got to the classroom unharmed. Remus and I, along with the girls filled up the front row. While we waited for our other classmates, the girls all looked toward Remus and I. Currently Remus was just holding my hand, since the desks each day two people. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Remus and I didn't pay attention to the girls at all, and I know this is sappy, but we just stared straight into each other's eyes, gold meeting gold. Soon his golden eyes showed an emotion, one that I could pick up in a lot of people, nervous. He was nervous about something. I glanced over at the girls, they were busy chatting about something, but they weren't looking at us. Still no one was in the classroom, we had gotten there a bit early in case of a prank attack, I took this opportunity to ask Remus why he was nervous. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I released the grasp I had on his hand, to get him out of his staring trance, he blinked, and looked at me again. This time, I leaned over and started whispering to him. Again, the girls weren't paying any attention to us. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I asked him,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""why are you nervous?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nervous? I'm not nervous," Remus stated quietly, he was looking down at the floor, this time not meeting my eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I whispered to him, real close to his ear, "Rem, with all do respect, I care about you and like you a lot, but you suck at lying." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He gave me a sloppy smile, and said,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""fine, I'm nervous, about-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He glanced at the calendar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""-Tomorrow." I finished for him, nodding my head in agreement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tomorrow was the day we dread. The full moon. I was leaving earlier tonight, right after the feast, then I was going straight to the hospital wing. My pre moon syndrome was starting to kick in already, I am achy and super tired, but Pomfrey gave me a health potion to help me feel better. We sat in silence for a few more minutes until all our classmates, including James, Sirius, and Peter filed into the classroom, they all chatted loudly, the guys ignored us completely. The class quieted down once they saw a small blue sparrow fly in the room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of the hufflepuff girls, went and opened the window, assuming it wanted a way out, however it was at that moment, the bird turned into…."Professor Danchev!?" the class yelled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're an Animagus?" Remus and I asked together./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Brilliant deduction Mr. Lupin, and Miss Nuray," he said in an unsure tone, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ten points to Gryffindor." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now can anyone besides Mr. Lupin and Miss Nuray," He cast us disapproving looks, before he continued." Tell me what an animagus is?" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"why is he so mean, or why does he have that tone towards us? It can't be because...No...he couldn't.../spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"embe/em.../spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"prejudiced/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Miss Evans?" He asked in a way more cheery tone. I glanced at Remus, and then back at the guys...They all were wearing confused expressions as to why the new professor was so disrespectful towards their friends. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He is so prejudiced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""An Animagus is a /spana style="text-decoration: none;" href=" wiki/Wizardkind"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"witch or wizard/span/aspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" who can morph him or herself into an animal at will," Lily said, earning herself another ten points to Gryffindor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Correct, Miss Evans, now, an Animagus is one type of magical being or creature. Who can name some other magical creatures?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Almost everyone in the class raised their hands. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The professor called on three people./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Abbott?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Grindylow?" James questioned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, the Grindylow is, a small, horned, pale-green water /spana style="text-decoration: none;" href=" wiki/Demon"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"demon/span/aspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" and is considered a /spana style="text-decoration: none;" href=" wiki/Dark_Arts"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dark Creature/span/aspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". Now, Mr. Black, can you name another dark creature?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A Werewolf?" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"whoop, there it is. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I paled, suddenly, the energy potion stopped working, I was feeling like...crap./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"br /span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Ahh, yes, a Werewolf." He glanced, nonchalantly toward us, and continued, "A Werewolf is a /spana href=" wiki/Human"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"human/span/aspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" being who, upon the complete rising of the full /spana href=" wiki/Moon"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"moon/span/aspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;", becomes a fearsome and deadly near-/spana href=" wiki/Wolf"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"wolf/span/aspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;". The Werewolf is considered one of the most deadly creatures in existence. A Werewolf can be identified by falling ill around the time of the full moon, and by their golden tinted eyes." My vision started turning black, and then, all I remember from that moment was a gentle pair of arms catching me, soon I was asleep. /span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lyra's Dream:**_

James, Sirius and Peter were sitting by the blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room, the flames dancing in there eyes.

They were known around school as the marauders. A pranking group. Originally there had been 5 marauders, but two of them kept a dangerous secret. Two of them were werewolves. The three marauders where huge hero's around school, because they exposed the dangerous creatures. Lyra and Remus were shunned for what they were.

James, Sirius and Peter sat together, Remus and Lyra had been forgotten, shunned out of the school, even Albus Dumbledore couldn't convince them to stay. Lyra and Remus were homeschooled from then on.

The secret was exposed,

They shouldn't have told.

Exposed for what they were.

They must keep the **secret.**

 **No one can know.**

 _ **End of Dream.**_

I woke up shouting, "We can't tell them!"

The words were off my tongue before I could zip my mouth shut.

"Tell who, what?" Asked a familiar voice.

My vision was still kinda blurry, my whole body was aching, my head pulsing. But I was comfortable. My vision adjusted quickly due to my condition. I was in the hospital wing, Remus was sitting beside me wearing a concerned look. _We can't tell the others._

"Are you okay Ly? You gave me quite a scare, you fainted. I caught you before you hit the ground," Remus informed me.

"I'm fine." I lied, not wanting to put Remus through more trauma.

"You're not." Remus corrected me. He gave me a gentle kiss on the head, "I'll get madam pomfrey." He turned away and went to go get her.

They returned not a minute later.

"Nuray, how are you feeling? And be honest."

I noded, "my whole body is hurting, and I have a bad pain in my head."

Madam pomfrey nodded her head, as she grabbed a flask from her pocket.

"Sit up, drink this, it will help with your head and body ache," she told me, Remus helped me sit up, and I gulped down the potion, it started burning my mouth and throat, I felt tears roll down my face, Remus saw this, I pointed to my throat, and he handed me a cup of water.

"Ah, yes, sometimes that potion does cause a burning sensation in the mouth and throat, also, even if you are feeling better, I'm going to have to keep you overnight," madam pomfrey explained this, and gave a wave of her wand, she conjured up a pair of blue and white striped pajamas.

"Put these on and get right back in bed." She ordered, and she turned away and went back into her study.

Remus turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Remus?" I blushed as I prepared to ask him.

"Yes princess?"

"I'm still feeling very weak, with the fainting and pre moon syndrome," I blushed even harder, "can you help me get dressed?"

Remus was about as read as a tomato, but he went and closed the curtain for privacy, meaning yes, he would help.

"I won't look, promise." He said, as he helped me out of bed.

"I don't care, I trust you. Thanks for helping me." I said. After a lot of struggling, and blushing, I was dressed and back in bed. Remus folded my clothes up for me and stored them under the cabinet. Then, he opened the curtain again.

"silencio." He said, waving his wand in the process. "Princess, what was all that about not being able to tell the others? What others?"

" I had a dream, in the dream, we had kept the secret of ourselves having...a furry little problem, except, we were close enough to the other marauders, that we told them. They exposed us for the dangerous creatures we were. We were shunned. We left hogwarts cause of the tormenting, stares and whispers."

 _It was a nightmare._

When I finished sharing what happened in my dream, I started crying. I don't want to leave hogwarts, I don't want to loose my friends. At that thought, I started crying even harder.

"Don't cry Ly." Remus told me, but he saw that that didn't help, so he looked around to make sure no one was around. He reached up, cupped my cheeks and whispered, "that will never happen. I promise." It sent shivers up my spine. I hiccuped and stopped crying, the tears still were on my cheeks, Remus looked at me, then he kissed me, it wasn't like we kissed before, fireworks went off in my head. That's when I realized, _I am in love with Remus Lupin._

"Thank you." I whispered, as Remus wiped away my remaining tears. I know we're only eleven, but I think I am in love.

"Remus?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, patiently.

"I'm only eleven, but I believe that I'm old enough, and that I'm mature enough to know what I'm feeling," I kept talking, as I saw Remus nod his head, he was still listening, "I love you Remus lupin."

He smiled, his smile dazzled me, "and I love you too Lyra Nuray."

We sat in silence for a while, until, Remus removed the silencing charm, "I have to get back to class, I've already missed charms, I'll get the notes from James for both of us, and before I go…"

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the head, "see ya later princess, I love you." His voice made me sleepy, I think he slipped me a dreamless sleep potion, I fell asleep, listening to his last words... _ **I love you**_


End file.
